Duelist Terminal: Thanksgiving Day Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: It's Thanks for Giving at the Society of Dawn and a turkey is stolen! Now, that isn't nice and someone will have to stop the thief.


Duelist Terminal: Thanksgiving Day Special

Gobble gobble! Gobble gobble! Now on to the main story.

It was that time of the year. Yes, The Society of Dawn was being audited. Oh, and it was Thanksgiving. The turkey was nice and plump, Grapes was off on a dnagerous hike that he might not come back from and Durst, Bobby and Quintin were getting into the spirit of Thanksgiving.

"Thanks for giving me this bowl of chocolate, Kevin" Quintin said, sitting on his throne. "You may go now."

"I said decaf!" Bobby shouted, throwing hot coffee into the eyes of a servant boy.

"Ah! It burns!" the servant boy screamed, running in circles.

"You seem to be in a bad mood today" Durst replied, accepting a generous gift of an Xbox 360.

"It's not my time of the year" Bobby said grumpily. "There's no action."

"There's bound to be action today" Quintin said. "Look!" All three turned and saw a kid in a turkey suit swipe their turkey. "basssssss! Get our turkey back!"

Jerod ran out of the duel room. "Okay." He tackled the kid and knocked him to the floor. "Flamerkid!"

"It's Harvest Flame!" Flamerkid shouted. "Which is totally not a knockoff of Harvest Moon. That game sucks eggs!"

"You're going to get it now!" Jerod shouted.

"You're that mad about the turkey?" Flamerkid asked.

"No. Nobody bad mouths Harvest Moon! Let's duel for that turkey!"

They both activated their duel disks. "Duel!"

Harvest Flame 4000

Jerod 4000

"I'll begin!" Harvest Flame cried. "With my Pilgrim (200/1500) in defense position. And next, I'll set a facedown card."

Jerod drew a card. "I'll use my new deck strategy. I play a spell card, Smashing Ground. This destroys Pilgrim!"

"When Pilgrim is destroyed" Harvest Flame cackled, his monster exploding. "I'm allowed to bring out my Plymouth Rock field spell card! This gives all Warrior monsters on my side of the field an extra 1000 attack points!"

"You don't have any now" Jerod reminded him. "I summon Karakuri Soldier MDL 236 "Nisamu" (1400/200) in attack position. I'll attack you directly!"

"I play my facedown!" Harvest Flame roared. "Go, Thanksgiving Feast! This card negates your attack, allows me to gain lifepoints equal to the attack of your monster and destroy it."

Harvest Flame 5400

Jerod 4000

"That's OP!" Jerod cried.

"Yeah...screw you!" Harvest Flame shouted.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Jerod yelled. "I set a facedown. Go!"

Harvest Flame summoned another Pilgrim (1200/1500). "1200 to the face!" Harvest Flame shouted.

Harvest Flame 5400

Jerod 2800

Jerod drew a card. "I summon Karakuri Strategist MDL 248 "Nishipachi" (500/1600) in attack position! And now, I use it's effect to switch it's own battle position to defense position."

"But, why?" Harvest Flame asked.

"For this! I activate my facedown trap card, Karakuri Trick House! When the battle position of a Karakuri monster I control is switched, I can destroy 1 card on the field. And I'm aiming for your Pilgirm!" For the second time, a Pilgrim was slaughtered on the battlefield. "And next, I use monster reborn to bring back my karakuri Soldier! Finally, I tune my level 3 Karakuri Strategist with my level 4 Karakuri Soldier to form my level 7 synchro monster!"

"No way!"

"Yeah!" Jerod began to chant. "Machines that bring forth a darker power! Form a bond more powerful as more allies drop the graveyard. From within the cards, lend me the strength to win back our turkey! I synchro summon, Karakuri Shogun MDL 00 "Burei" (2600/1900!" A machine-like shogun creaked onto the battlefield. "And my shogun has the ability to special summon a Karakuri monster from my deck on synchro summon. So, I'm gonna special summon my Karakuri Merchant MDL 177 "Inashichi" (500/1500)!" Jerod smiled. "And now, I attack directly with 3100 total attack power!"

"Whaaaaaaa!" Harvest Flame cried.

Harvest Flame 2300

Jerod 2800

"I end my turn."

Harvest Flame drew a card. "Ha! I got you now. I play a spell card, Pilgrim's Feast! This removes both Pilgrims in my graveyard and gives me 1500 extra lifepoints. I also summon Scared Turkey (800/2200) in defense position. Your turn."

Harvest Flame 3800

Jerod 2800

"My draw!" Jerod shouted. "Anjd I'm going to summon my Karakuri Ninja (1200/1200) in attack position! And next, I'm going to play a spell card called Golden Gear Box! This gives my Karakuri Shogun an extra 500 attack and 1500 defense! And finally, Fairy Meteor Crus on Shogun! Now, he inflicts piercing damage!"

"Oh no!" Harvest Flame shouted.

The shogun ripped through the turkey, dealing out 900 damage. The Karakuri Ninja and Merchant attacked as well, dealing an additional 1700 damage.

Harvest Flame 1200

Jerod 2800

Harvest Flame drew a card. "Hm? Oh yeah! I play a facedown card and end my turn! You won't attack! It's Mirror Force!"

Jerod drew a card. "Oh yeah? I won't attack, huh? I play Heavy freaking Storm! This blows awayMirror Force, your stupid field spell and your last hope of victory! Oh and you annoyed Betty." Betty attacked Harvest Flame. "Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"And now, end this Karakuri Shogun!" The shogun blasted away all of Harvest Flame's remaining lifepoints.

Harvest Flame 0

Jerod 2800

"I win" jerod said, kicking Harvest Flame in the gut. "And now, you'll return that turkey. Also, I'll be taking your wallet on account of you being thanks for giving."

"Thanks for giving?"

"That's the holiday."

"I thought it was Thanksgiving?" Harvest Flame asked.

"It was, but, Quintin changed it into a gift getting holiday. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!"


End file.
